


Super Awesome Treasure Hunt!

by maryling



Category: Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis
Genre: Gen, Humor, New Game Plus Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryling/pseuds/maryling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flay has organized a Super Awesome Treasure Hunt.  Dialogue-heavy, in the style of the game and its quests.  No plot spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Awesome Treasure Hunt!

_Workshop_

"I'm booooored," Nikki whined early one morning. Classes had just let out for summer break so there really wasn't much to do. But wasn't it rather soon in the summer to be bored? "Vayne, you should come play with me!"

Vayne's head swung around. "Wha-? Me?"

"Yes, you," Nikki growled. "Everyone else is still asleep, now aren't they? Come on!" She tugged on Vayne's arm.

"Did someone say they were bored?" Flay's voice boomed from the doorway. "What a wonderful coincidence! I've just completed setting up my Super Awesome Treasure Hunt!"

Nikki's ears flattened. "Your what?"

Flay crossed his arms over his chest. "My Super Awesome Treasure Hunt! With summer starting, I knew I'd have to come up with some way of entertaining my minions. But don't get too excited yet - we can't start until everyone's here!"

"Flaya, is this going to be anything like that Spooky Day you sent us on last year?"

"Of course not. This is going to be even better! Vayne, go round everybody up."

Vayne sighed. Of course. "Yes, Flay."

~*~  
_Cafeteria_

"Roxis!"

"Vayne." Roxis put down his book and his fork. "Why are you interrupting my breakfast?"

"S-sorry. Flay wants everyone at the workshop."

"Now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Fine. I'll be right there."

~*~  
_Library_

"Pamela? Are you here?"

Pamela floated through a wall behind Vayne. "What's wrong, Vayne?"

"Gah-! I mean, uh, Flay wants us all at the workshop."

"Oh, ok! I'll head right over."

~*~  
_Campus grounds_

"Muppy? Where could he...?"

"Ah! Did he see...? No, he couldn't have. Yes, may I help you?"

"Uh, Flay is looking for you. At the workshop."

"Hmph. Irritating humans. Yes, yes, I'm going." He zoomed off through a nearby open window.

"...why was Muppy blue?"

~*~  
_Girl's Dormitory_

"What are _you_ doing here? You're not allowed in." Some girl that Vayne didn't know blocked the doorway to the dorm.

"Um, can you tell Jessica Philomele that we need her in the workshop?"

"Who?"

"Uh, Jess? She's got pink hair and a bag that holds anything?"

"Ha ha, I know who you mean! I was just trying to make you uncomfortable. Did it work?"

"I- I think I'm gonna go now."

~*~  
_Heaven's Road_

"*huff* *huff* Anna? *wheeze* Are you up here?"

"Oh, Vayne! Just let me-" Anna sliced her sword to the left, cleanly decapitating a Lizard Lord. "There, done. If you wanted to join me for sword practice, you're a little late."

"No, I - uh, I mean, Flay wants everyone back at the workshop."

"Ok. I was just headed there anyway. Let's go."

"Yeah..."

~*~  
_Workshop_

"Everyone here? Good! Time to begin. Here's your first clue. Good luck!" Flay dropped a slip of paper on the workshop table and was gone before anyone could blink.

"Do you really think he's serious?" Jess asked with a yawn. "It's summer break, I want to go back to sleep."

"I think it sounds like fun!" Pamela said, tossing her teddy bear into the air and catching it. "Go on, someone read it."

Roxis picked up the paper. "'Your next clue can be found in a place with books.' Well, that should be pretty easy."

"Wow, I didn't think Flay even knew where the library was," Anna remarked. "Let's go."

"Yes, I suppose the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go back to studying," Roxis added.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, studying. Sure."

~*~  
_Library_

"Ok, everyone take a few shelves and look for the next clue," Jess instructed.

"Oh look, it's one of my friends!" Pamela floated towards the door of the Resource Center in search of one of the numerous monsters.

"Uh, Pamela?" Vayne called after her. "We're supposed to be... I guess I'll just do your section too, then."

Muppy zoomed around until he found the Ancient Symbology section. "Hmm, if I use these, I could harness the power of a Mana and use it to... Yesss..."

"Muppy! What are you up to now?" Nikki demanded.

"Guys, I don't think there's anything here," Anna said. "Most of these books haven't been touched in ages."

Roxis went over to the desk. "Excuse me, has Flay Gunnar been here in the past day or two? Tall fellow, brown hair, carries a sword that's bigger than me?"

The librarian thought for a moment. "No, I don't think I've ever seen someone like that here."

"Hmph. That doesn't come as a surprise," Roxis commented with a frown. "We're clearly in the wrong place."

"But where else are there books? Ones that Flay would actually look at?" Jess asked.

Vayne rubbed the back of his head. "How about the student store? Doesn't Flay go there to buy stuff for his sword?"

"That's ridic-" Roxis began to interrupt Vayne, then seemed to think better of it. "Fine, it's worth a try."

~*~  
_Student store_

"Hey there!" The bald shopkeeper waved to the group as they walked in. "I'm s'posed ta give you guys this."

"Thank you." Anna took the paper from him. "While I'm here, will you be getting any new sword plans soon?"

"Not now, Anna," Roxis grouched, irritated at being shown up by Vayne yet again.

Anna looked disappointed but allowed herself to be dragged out of the shop. "So this one says 'Your next clue can be found somewhere wet.'"

"One of the fishing spots?" Nikki suggested.

"As good a guess as any," Roxis decided.

~*~  
_Campus grounds, six hours later_

"We checked alllll the fishing spots and didn't find anything," Jess whined.

Nikki burped. "Yeah, but we had a great lunch. And dinner. And snack!"

"Fish are friends, not food," Muppy pointed out.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom," Vayne told the others. "All this talk of water..."

"We'll be here, doing all the work while you're gone," Roxis informed him.

~*~  
_Hallway outside classrooms_

"There's Roxis for you, nasty as usual," Sulpher meowed at Vayne.

Vayne shrugged. "He has his reasons, I guess."

"You're too nice. I don't know why you bother."

"Why should I be mean to him? It won't do me any good."

"Um, excuse me?" The hall monitor outside the bathrooms held up a scrap of paper. "I think this is yours."

"Oh, I guess it is. Well, thank you." Vayne pocketed it. "See you around."

~*~  
_Campus grounds_

"No, we are not going back to any fishing spots! We need to think of somewhere else to look," Roxis snapped, arms crossed over his chest.

"But Roxiiiiiiis," Nikki whined. "I'm hungry again."

"Come on, Nikki, it's way too far to walk all the way back there," Jess pointed out.

"Uh, guys?" Vayne held up the piece of paper.

"But fresh fish is best for my health and fur."

"Nikki, unless you relent I will be forced to take action!" Anna unsheathed her sword and took a ready stance.

"Hey!" Sulpher yowled.

Everyone turned to stare. "Oh, Vayne, you're back!" Pamela exclaimed.

"The bathroom monitor had this one," Vayne told them. "'Your prize can be found somewhere underground.'"

"The Mana Ruins?" Jess guessed.

Roxis shook his head. "No. We keep going off campus when it's clear that Flay didn't go to that much effort to set this up."

"Then where do you think?" Nikki asked.

"My guess would be the dungeon," Roxis replied.

~*~  
_Dungeon_

"Oooh, I think I found it!" Pamela's voice came from one of the empty cells. She floated in front of a large box with "Super Awesome Treasure!" written on it.

Nikki tore open the box and peered inside. "Is that-"

Anna frowned. "It looks like a puniball."

"That's our prize?" Jess asked, incredulous. "I have ten in my bag."

Roxis threw his hands up in disgust. "Did we really expect anything better from Flay, of all people?"

"I could use an intelligence like his..." Muppy mused aloud.

"At least it's over," Vayne commented.

"There you are!" Flay exclaimed from the top of the stairs. "Wasn't it fun?"

~*~  
_Infirmary_

None of them ever did admit to Nurse Melanie exactly who threw the puniball that knocked Flay unconscious.


End file.
